


Lazy Sunday

by OperationFCC



Series: Tumblr Sheith Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, domestic sheith, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: "On a lazy Sunday morning, Shiro is reading a book in bed and Keith is sleeping curled up on his chest."Tumblr prompt for @somegoodsheith!





	Lazy Sunday

Shiro was up before their alarm went off, rummaging through the kitchen for coffee filters and grounds so he could have Keith’s liquid energy ready for him when he woke up. It became his Sunday morning routine shortly after they moved into together when he realized that Keith would never be the first to get out of the bed during the weekend. After he finished up in the kitchen, he moved quietly through the apartment, stopping only to snatch a book off of the shelf that he’d been itching to continue. When Keith had introduced him to the series, he insisted that Shiro finish reading it as soon as possible so they could talk about the ending.

“But.. aren’t there like, seven books in the series?” Shiro had asked him in disbelief.

Unflinchingly, Keith replied, “Yes.”

“I… okay, fine.”

Shiro had finished the first four books in just under a month, and now he was eagerly reading through the fifth. He climbed back into bed, careful not to jostle the mattress as he settled himself beneath the covers and propped his head up on a couple of pillows. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Keith hadn’t stirred, the younger man sleeping on his side with his back turned to him. 

Using the natural sun light that leaked through the partially open window blinds, Shiro cracked open the book and set out on his literary journey. Save for the sound of turning pages and Keith’s steady breathing, all remained silent in their apartment for some time.

Until his favorite character was stabbed to death. Shiro’s jaw dropped like an anvil and he bolted upright, a deep gasp filling his lungs as he stared down at the pages. “They did not,” he cried, then smacked a hand over his mouth when he noticed the covers moving beside him in his peripherals.

“What the heck, Takashi,” Keith muttered as he groggily rolled over, facing him now with grumpy, half-lidded eyes. 

Shiro gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.” But his expression shifted to indignance a moment later, and he added, “But not that sorry. How dare you make me read this?” He groaned bitterly, letting himself fall back against the bed with a soft thud.

Keith breathed a chuckle through his nose, wriggling his way closer to Shiro until he lay curled against him, his head nestled against his chest and his arm draped over his stomach. “Just wait till you get to the end.”

“Thank you. That’s comforting,” Shiro scoffed, lifting the book to his face so he could continue reading through the misery, pausing only to mutter, “You knew he’d end up being my favorite, too.”

The corner of Keith’s lips turned up into vaguely smug smile as he sighed out a quiet “Mmmhm” and pulled himself tighter against Shiro. “Mm.. you’re warm.”

“Shh, go back to sleep, you fiend,” Shiro hushed, gently kissing the top of his head.

Absentmindedly, he stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair in an even rhythm, the younger man relaxing against him as he was lulled back to sleep. It was only eight in the morning, after all, and Keith was rarely ever up before nine.

Over the next hour, Shiro bounced between reading and debating which soul-crushing show he would introduce to Keith. He had to get him back somehow for putting him through this grief.

_Hmm. Maybe Firefly._


End file.
